His Time With Tracer Review, kfVH3zwNHk8
by watajoka
Summary: ***NOTE*** IS A VIDEO SCRIPT AND IS IN DEVELOPMENT. /kfVH3zwNHk8


So, i thought of doing a review on the story, "His Time With Tracer" by MetaXoul ( u/5415099/MetaXoul) go check him out. Now, let's get down to business...

Heres the video, and yes i am 14: /kfVH3zwNHk8,

Overwatch is a first person shooter video game that came out in May of 2016, which a team of colorful heroes fights another team of, colourful heros? (wtf?) In which always seems to present inconsistencies throughout the game. An example of one of many of them, enter tracer. The simplest of copy and paste bs was not executed properly, because she looked like this, to this, to this, to this, to this, to this, to this. I really don't see how you fuck this up. Now, you may think i'm nitpicking for small little details, that's because i am, and does it really matter. Kind of. Now to the task at hand, you may want to get comfy, because i have, WORLDS to tell you.

Being curious as i am, i regrettably, and reluctantly looked up "tracer fanfiction" at this time i had already known about the fnaf smut/erotica stories in which the robots "fornicate" and other fucked concepts. so anyway i clicked the first one which was called "His time with Tracer" and it was published on . Also i had already known that people kinda had fantasies and stuff over her which mindfucked me at first, then i stablized out and could see why they would like some, FRAGMENTS ON A HARD DISK. so the description goes that Brian, the teenager hero of the museum incident, gets a personal date and reward from the heroine he just can't help crushing on. (also if you didn't know this takes place after the events of the museum cinematic trailer. Warning! sexual situation featuring a minor, that's right! this is literally pedophilia! Pedophilia is a psychiatric disorder in which an adult or older adolescent experiences a primary or exclusive sexual attraction to prepubescent children.

Anyway, so tracer wants to repay Brian for his efforts in the museum so she jumps down from the building and sees brian in the car, asks his dad to roll down the window and she whispers in his ear that she wants to meet up with him and he's proposes the Catena Gardens. Brian meets tracer at the park, they talk for a while until tracer quotes "alright let's go somewhere more private sharpish now". but then she gave him a small kiss then he complains about how he got fuck all. He then proceeds to quote "I appreciate it, but that's it?" after a lot more talking and tracer "assessed" Brian she then proceeded to quote "Want me to pop your cherry love?" And if you live under a rock it eludes to the taking of one's virginity. They both jump on the bus and Brian and Tracer go home (i think you know where this is going) So they both arrive home and Brian offers her a drink, she declines and they take it upstairs. They french kiss for a few minutes and she eventually says"Let's take this upstairs." They both take off their clothes and, we'll, do it. The whole sex thing was basically lust, and you also have to remember that this is all happening with a minor of unspecified age and a 26 year old. IM NOT SURE HOW THESE CONCEPTS WERE CONCEIVED, BUT I'M NOT SURE TO BE ANGRY AT THIS ATROCITY OR GLAD TO SEE IT BEING VERY WELL PRESENTED. after a good 30 paragraphs of this nonsense Tracer uses the shower, runs home and ends with this, "Take care of yourself, love. The world could always use more heroes." Lena remarked, turning away from the house. She took out her smart-phone and read the newest report of trouble in the city. Her duty as a hero was shrouded with uncertainty, but Lena was prepared to dive right into the action. Maybe she'd even come back for a visit and check up on Brian. Maybe.

This brings up the question, why is Tracer the primary symbolic figure for the overwatch franchise? If you are into said game you would know she is on the front cover, on every single piece of merchandise, on logos and there is a lot of fanart of her as well (which is a 3rd party source). But why her? The has not one single characteristic or feature that defines her differences with one another, by that i'm referring to the rest of the characters. To be honest, why couldn't it be soldier 76? i mean he lead overwatch in its younger years and he is just another character among all the others (wtf). So what do they do?

I'm still not quite sure to be baffled by the calibre of this story due to its fine nature, because i couldn't find a single spelling mistake, there was great paragraph structure and the velocity of the story was easily handled by great grammar and strong adjectives. But intern, does this all really matter? Yes, for such a stupid ass concept it was very much handled with delicate care which made it bearable. Although, i have only two complaints, number one, this story makes tracer look bad by making her have sex with a prepubescent teenager, but obviously this was the main concept in which could not be changed. second, why? why was this idea conceived? This may be the expression of one's fantasies.

I really feel the need to address some of the profanity and absurdity that this "thing" holds. I mean you have to fucking read some of this shit, i'm tempted to present some statistic, primarily, the keyword density. Now, i spent a good 15 minutes extracting the story into a cool web app that tells me the word count, density etc. you should really go check it out ( ) Anyway, the word "onto" was the most used word in this story, in which doesn't present anything bad because it is a generic conjunction. But the two below it it is brian's and lena's, clocking in at 83 and 73 words, which i think eludes to the presence of activity within association of one's genitalia. And right behind are, cock (67), cunt (53) etc. And the phrase "lena's cunt" was mentioned TEN TIMES! I was sure i was going to drop dead from a brain hemerage whilst processing all of said profanity and/or absurdity.

If i had to give my personal opinion on it, idd say that i thoroughly enjoyed it, and why did i thoroughly enjoy it? I have absolutely no idea. This is not my personal preference of writing though because i've never really understood something of such cringyness. A Lot of fanfiction writers use stupid overused cliches like the fnaf smuts. Also another thing, why the fuck did it have to be so long? it took me a good two hours to read every single word and when i finished my eyes started oozing blood. So, The fanfiction "His Time With Tracer", will not unfortunately get a final rating but a categorized rating, i rate the topic, a 5.7 out of ten, and i give the general story structure a 8.9 out of ten, if i had to give some honest feedback, i would give none, because a polished shit is always going to be shit in the end.


End file.
